


Morning After

by JojiAttack



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, More Fluff, i wanna expand on this but i'm already having trouble finding motivation to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JojiAttack/pseuds/JojiAttack
Summary: A morning after a night of passion.





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> just another something to update my profile. i would write more but this is not my priority. mate, i got like 30 other hobbies, it's hard to keep track of them. i wanna be able to put up the first chapter of insomniac alley (hardboiled au promptio) before may ends. i'm calling it now.

Prompto has to hold back his laughter when he reads the comments on his latest post on his blog. Soft snoring fills the room giving him a sense of relief that Gladio, who is laying on his stomach, is still asleep. He brings his phone in front of him again and re-read the comment as he snorts quietly.

_ “That screaming dog in the background should’ve been the star of the photo not the statue,” _ one comment read.

_ “Magnificent creature back there 10/10,” _ said another.

_ “singing boi detected, here’s my  _ **_interpretation_ ** _.” _ Prompto clicks on the link, redirecting him to a photo-hosting site. Someone had edited his pic to have the dog, who was in mid-yawn, wearing sunglasses and a microphone in front of him. He doesn’t stop the giggle emitting from him. He turns his head to the side to show his boyfriend the edited picture but is reminded that he’s still passed out, a drool now forming on the side of his mouth. Gladio oversleeping is a rare sight to see, probably the result from their activities from last night. It had been a long time since they’ve gone for that many rounds so it’s no wonder he was exhausted. 

Prompto puts his hand behind his head and continues reading his comments. A notification pops up. It’s a text from Noctis. He taps on the banner, bending his legs in an upright position under the covers of Gladio’s bed in the process. 

[10:11 AM]  _ Yo, you have anything planned for today? _

Prompto glances over to his boyfriend finally breathing through his mouth and smiles.

[10:12 AM]  **_Sorry, buddy. I’m over at Gladio’s place rn_ **

[10:12 AM]  _ Gross _

[10:13 AM]  _ I didn’t need to know that _

[10:14 AM]  **_You asked!_ **

[10:16 AM]  _ Still tho _

[10:16 AM]  **_Oh yeah? And where are you at?_ **

[10:19 AM]  _ My apartment, in my bed, like a normal person _

[10:20 AM]  **_And Iggy?_ **

The notification of Noctis typing and erasing appears for several minutes before he finally responds.

[10:25 AM]  _ Shut up _

[10:25 AM]  **_Gross_ **

[10:26 AM]  _ Fine, since we both know what the other is doing, I’ll leave you alone with your beefcake _

[10:26 AM]  **_Thanks_ **

[10:27 AM]  _ ;U _

[10:27 AM]  **_U;_ **

Prompto sets his phone on the nightstand and curls up to the outstretched arm, still cautious about getting close to Gladio at risk of inhaling his morning breath. A wandering foot moves across the bed to caress against the hair on sculpted legs. Prompto didn’t notice when he was on his phone but he realizes how late in the morning it is when he pops his head over the hunk of mass to read the alarm clock displaying it was already 10:30 AM. 

They really have to get up soon, otherwise Iris would scurry upstairs to Gladio’s room and complain they should have gone out to eat breakfast hours ago. Prompto wills his body to sit up and stretch his back.

“Gladio…” He shakes his shoulder gently at first but soon discovers he needs to be rougher. “Gladioooo…” He’s now using both of his hands to move his shoulder causing Gladio’s body to wobble back and forth, but no dice. Prompto fights the urge to take a photo as evidence that he got up earlier than him, but now is not the time, he can already hear Iris’ impatience the longer he’s taking to get ready.

The blond straddles on the shield’s waist and places his hands on the sides of shaven sides to toss the head back and forth.

“ _ Gladiooo- _ uwah!!” Gladio unexpectedly turns his body, flinging Prompto on the other side of the bed. The larger man faces the ceiling as he stretches his body until the tips of his toes hangs off the edge of the bed, scrunching his face from being rudely woken up.  

Gladio rubs his face to get the grogginess out of him before laying his eyes on Prompto, remaining quiet for a few seconds. He groans while wrapping his arms around the smaller man and burying himself under his arm to use the blond’s chest as a pillow, closing his eyes yet again. 

“It’s like 10:30, big guy. Iris is gonna get mad we haven’t left to go eat.” Prompto tries to gently pry him off, but Gladio wouldn’t budge. 

“Just a little longer…” He mutters softly. Prompto doesn’t have the heart to deny him his request, so he gets comfortable and quietly plays with Gladio’s hair. He stares somewhere off in the distance, thinking as Gladio relaxes into his touch. It’s moments like these he wishes would happen often, but royal and family duties would always get in the way. Perhaps Iris forgot they were supposed to take her out today and allow them to relish in each other’s presence. “Can hear your heartbeat…” Gladio subconsciously said.

“Well, yeah. I would hope so.”

“ ‘s nice…” Gladio holds him tighter as more of a sign of affection rather than possession, but Prompto wouldn’t mind the latter. He twirls his finger around a lock of hair, letting the silky strands unravel by itself. He needed this, they both did. Just laying together in silence with no thought about the outside world. Prompto was always Prompto but the man who is snuggling against him can forget about being the king’s shield — an Amicitia — and just be Gladio. 

“Your hands are so cold,” Gladio chuckled halfway through. Prompto retracts his hand as a response.

“Sorry, you want me to stop?” Gladio shakes his heads but opens his eyes and prepares to get out of bed.

“No, but, I can already feel Iris coming up to knock on our door.” Prompto shouldn’t say something. He should just keep his mouth shut and not correct him when he used the word ‘our’ in regards to something Gladio owns. “Come on, let’s take a shower together.” It wasn’t a suggestion, more like an order when Gladio picks up Prompto and carries him bridal-style to the bathroom. Prompto hopes he wouldn’t notice his heartbeat racing and butterflies forming in his stomach.


End file.
